The repair and reconstruction of bony structures is sometimes accomplished by directly fixing adjacent bony portions to each other, such as by a plate. In other instances, bone growth inducing material can be introduced between the adjacent bony portions, which over time results in a solid bony connection. In some instances, the adjacent bony portions are not sufficiently strong to maintain their patency as the bone heals or the bone grows between the adjacent structures through the bone growth inducing material. In these instances, mesh structures, cages and other implants have been provided to engage the adjacent bony structures to provide additional stability.
One problem, among others, with such implants is associated with positioning the implant between adjacent bony portions. Insertion can be difficult or time consuming if the bony portions are spaced too close together, or if the adjacent tissue, nerves or vasculature impedes access to or placement of the implant in the space between the bony portions.